


Red

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013), Red - Taylor Swift (Song), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Songfic, Poetic Songfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing her was blue like he'd never known. Missing her was dark gray all alone. Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody he'd never met.</p>
<p>But loving her was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A Swiftie? Me? *hides CDs behind back* What gave you that impression?

From the day that she was born, Anna had been a blaze of color in the lives of everyone who knew her. There was nothing gray or dull about her. She was a charging rainbow; a prism of energy.

Even from the first time that he met her, Kristoff had realized that. But there was always one particular color that had always reminded him of her: red.

She was just as bright, just as beautiful, just as intense. Being with her was like speeding down a dead-end street: even if you didn’t stop in time, even if you crashed, it was still the most incredible experience you’d ever had.

If she loved—and she loved often—then she would love unimaginably much with unimaginable strength and passion. She’d spent so much time comforting and taking care of her traumatized older sister, but also romping and playing with her like they were still children. She’d been dedicatedly loyal to Kristoff and proved to him that people could still be good and trustworthy, but there’d been many a night when he’d passed out exhausted in her bed after catering to her lust. She took insults to her beloveds very personally. Often, it was the people who’d been insulted who had to drag her away while she screamed profanities at the perpetrators.

Anna was infuriating and tiring. She moved too fast and burned too bright. She leaped before she looked and charged before thinking. She could drive you insane or blaze you to the bone.

But would he have it any other way? Could he live without her fervor, her intensity, her rush of pure life?

He had tried once. Bringing her back to her castle, he told himself that leaving her was what was best for everyone involved. But leaving her felt wrong. It left him completely miserable, making everything blue like he’d never known instead of fixing things like he’d hoped.

Missing her was worse, though. When she was gone, she took the vibrancy in his life with her. Without her, life was gray. Being lonely was so much worse now that he’d known her.

He couldn’t deny it. He’d ridden through a snowstorm; risking his life just to get back to her, just to see if she was safe.

Her death?

Imagine standing in the middle of a garden of peonies, roses, and anemones. All of them in all the colors of the richest sunset. Suddenly, with no warning, you go colorblind. You _know_ that the beauty is still there, but without the colors…it’s so much harder to see.

Kristoff knew that living with and loving Anna was high-speed to say the least. It was a thousand miles a minute, head-on charging, reckless and insane and perfect. She was faster than the wind and passionate as sin.

She was love.

She was life.

She was _red._

And he needed her.

 

\--Fin--

 


End file.
